


Colorblind

by akemi42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, Video, fan video, fanmade, sherlock bbc - Freeform, sherlock/drugs, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a video that explored Sherlock’s relationship with drugs with an emphasis on how its effect on how he relates to his brother. You will notice that John isn’t in the video and that is intentional as it is supposed to be really stripped down. I hope it makes you think and perhaps leaves you wondering a bit about what is real and what is in Sherlock’s mind. Thanks to Pennswoods for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Pairing:** Sherlock/Drugs  
 **File Size:** 73 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Colorblind"  
 **Artist:** Counting Crows  
 **Summary:** I wanted to make a video that explored Sherlock’s relationship with drugs with an emphasis on how its effect on how he relates to his brother. You will notice that John isn’t in the video and that is intentional as it is supposed to be really stripped down. I hope it makes you think and perhaps leaves you wondering a bit about what is real and what is in Sherlock’s mind. Thanks to Pennswoods for the beta.  
 **Warning:**

None

  
[Download Colorblind](http://www.akemi42.com/files/97Colorblind.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Colorblind on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/bizLaqGGnQY) or on [Tumblr](http://akemi42.tumblr.com/post/49731254922/i-had-to-make-a-video-about-one-of-my-favorite) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2013/05/05/colorblind/)

[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/97Colorblind.wmv)  



End file.
